Various devices and techniques have been proposed for piercing of earlobes. In general the surgical procedure of earlobe piercing has been implemented by the use of specially designed surgical instruments such as, for example, the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,751. Such instruments typically are employed to grip the earlobe and drive a piercing pin through the earlobe. The pin typically must be loaded into the instrument as a preliminary step. Proper procedure usually requires also that the surgical instrument and pin be autoclaved or otherwise sterilized before use. My invention relates to an improved preloaded, presterilized, disposable ear piercing device which is of low cost and is intended for a single use, thus shortening the time required to perform the procedure by eliminating the steps of autoclaving and loading the device.